


glittering emeralds

by summerdayghost



Category: Sharp Objects - Gillian Flynn
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Pining, Sister/Sister Incest, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: When Amma looked at Camille she was overcome by a wave of pure jealousy, even now. Especially now. Right now Camille was nothing short of brilliance. Radiant even. Amma wanted to be radiant.





	glittering emeralds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alamorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamorn/gifts).

If pouring the booze into a water bottle did anything to fool anybody, it certainly did not fool Amma. It wasn’t even eight in the morning yet and there Camille was, sitting on the steps downing her drink like it was actually water. Her hair was messed up in a way Amma would never allow her own to be (or more precisely in a way that Adora would never allow Amma to allow). Amma was pretty sure this was the third day Camille had gone without changing her clothes. Either that or she had identical sets of clothes that looked progressively dirtier and more rumpled than the last.

When Amma looked at Camille she was overcome by a wave of pure jealousy, even now. Especially now. Right now Camille was nothing short of brilliance. Radiant even. Amma wanted to be radiant.

For a while Amma thought she might have liked to have been her. Camille had things differently. She was not trapped in this suffocating mold. It was what made her wonderful despite all the pain. Because of all the pain.

It was the pain that made Amma change her mind. Amma had her own pain. She didn’t need to take on Camille’s. It would be better to have Camille than to be her anyway.

Amma desired her so horribly. She saw the dark long sleeved shirt she was wearing and the idea she had before she even properly met her, to peel every bit of fabric off and study every scar (oh to be a piece of art!), played over and over in her mind. She wanted to taste the alcohol off of her lips. More and more she had been dreaming of Camille. It made her not want to wake up.

Camille would be so good to her.


End file.
